Invasión inglesa a Escocia
by Chica Joker
Summary: Historia, hechos, guerras que unen a este par de naciones que siempre han vivido con ciertas discrepancias. Pelea sangrienta entre hermanos, la independencia de Escocia.


**Hetalia.**

**Invasión inglesa a Escocia.**

Corre el año de 1296. Una época de poder y ambición se deja sentir en el país británico de Inglaterra, el cual busca la expansión territorial. Su objetivo, nada más que su país vecino, Escocia. Pasados los primeros meses de la guerra, Inglaterra ya había tomado posesión de parte del territorio escocés, pero tenía que lidiar con un Guardián de Escocia de nombre William Wallace. Un estratega militar, de amor entregado a su patria, no permitiría que su nación sucumbiera derrotada sin pelear. Scott Kirkland, representante de dicho país, no se quedaba cruzado de brazos. Solo esperaba la menor oportunidad para lograr una ofensiva convincente, la cual alejara las tropas inglesas del rey Eduardo I.

La piedra de Scone, un bloque de piedra arenisca usada por los escoceses para la coronación de la realeza, había sido robada por los hombres del Rey Eduardo I, llevada a la Abadía de Westminster en Londres. Scott estaba de lo más molesto, no sabía que Arthur fuera capaz de llegar a tanto con tal de someterlo ante su ley.

-No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está logrando… Quiere convertir mi nación en parte de su territorio, pero no lo va a lograr. Pelearé hasta el final, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Pareciera que Escocia estaba invadido, pero la realidad es que Scott solo esperaba el momento para poder vengarse. William Wallace había sido asesinado de la peor manera, Wallace fue juzgado y condenado a muerte por traición al Rey. Lo desnudaron y lo arrastraron por Londres, atado de los talones a un caballo desde el Palacio de Westminster hasta Smithfield. De acuerdo con el método habitual de ejecución en el siglo XIV para los casos de alta traición, fue ahorcado a una altura que no fuese suficiente para romperle el cuello, descolgado antes de que se ahogase, emasculado, eviscerado, y sus intestinos fueron quemados ante él, antes de ser decapitado. Su cuerpo cortado en cuatro partes: su cabeza se conservó sumergida en alquitrán y fue colocada en una pica encima del Puente de Londres. Más tarde se unieron las cabezas de los hermanos John y Simon Fraser. Sus miembros se mostraron, por separado, en Newcastle upon Tyne, Berwick-upon-Tweed, Stirling y Aberdeen.

Scott fue testigo de esa masacre, desde lejos, con una capucha puesta, negaba con la cabeza los actos macabros de aquel que fuera su hermano menor. En tanto, Arthur, tan serio como le era posible, trataba de no mirar al hombre torturado ante él. Tras la muerte injusta de Wallace, Escocia tenía un nuevo Guardián llamado Robert Bruce. Este hombre, en el año de 1306, había realizado un pacto con John Comyn, ambos irían por la corona de Escocia, arrebatándole todo poder a Eduardo I de Inglaterra, pero al parecer, Comyn había traicionado a Bruce. Uno de los dos sería el rey de Escocia, mientras que el otro permanecería con riquezas y tierras.

Comyn quería ambas cosas, al enterarse Bruce de esto, peleó contra Comyn y lo mató.

Robert Bruce reunió entonces a los prelados escoceses y a los nobles que lo seguían apoyando y se coronó como _Rey de los escoceses_ en la Abadía de Scone, dando inicio en forma inmediata a una nueva campaña militar para intentar liberar su nuevo reino de las tropas inglesas que lo ocupaban. Tras sufrir una derrota militar, fue expulsado de Escocia y declarado como _fuera de la ley_. Mientras se ocultaba en el fondo de una cueva y meditaba en la posibilidad de abandonar la lucha, Bruce, según afirma la leyenda, parece ser que vio cómo una minúscula araña intentaba tejer una telaraña en un hueco demasiado grande para ella. Mientras lo contemplaba, Robert Bruce pensó en lo estúpida que era la araña, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la araña había conseguido tejer la tela. Bruce consideró lo que había presenciado como una lección de que él también debía perseverar en sus intentos a pesar de que las circunstancias parecían no aconsejarlo. En 1307 dejó por fin de mantenerse oculto y, tras que se le volviesen a reunir varios escoceses, desafió en varias batallas a los ingleses. El número de sus tropas no cesó de aumentar, especialmente tras la muerte del rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra, en el mes de julio de 1307.

La disentería acabó con la vida de Eduardo I, luego de esto, un grupo de nobles escoceses transmitió al papa la Declaración de Arbroath, para presentarle la independencia de Escocia respecto de Inglaterra. Arthur no estaba confirme con esto. Sin embargo, Eduardo II fue arrojado de su trono y asesinado, cosa que Scott disfrutó, tal vez por venganza de Wallace, a quien estimaba.

-Nunca suelo dejar que la gente sepa mis emociones, o sentimientos… William no merecía morir de ese modo, pero murió con orgullo, orgullo puramente escocés, y no arrastrado como un inglés.

Sus palabras llegaron al corazón de sus aliados, a quienes alentaba a marchar por la victoria. Eduardo III se vio obligado a aceptar el tratado de Edimburgo-Northampton, muy a pesar de que Arthur no le aconsejaba hacerlo.

-¡Demonios! Ese seudo hermano mayor mío lo que quiere es que retrocedamos, no podemos darle ninguna ventaja. Escocia debe ser anexada a Inglaterra.

-Arthur, tranquilo, comprendo lo que dices, pero por el momento no tengo otra alternativa. Mis antecesores han caído, y yo debo hacer lo propio por mantener el orden en esta tierra, ya son años de guerra, también deseo la rendición de Escocia, pero por el momento no es posible.

-Eduardo, si esa es tu decisión, no me resta más que apoyarte, a pesar de que estoy en desacuerdo. Si eso es lo que desea Scott, lo tiene… Pero no me voy a conformar con esto.

Arthur abandona la sala del rey, obviamente molesto, irritado, recordando los malos años vividos al lado de su hermano mayor. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y tal vez por eso deseaba vengarse arrebatándole su patria. Salió a los jardines, no temía a una emboscada ya que había muchos centinelas vigilando. Una tristeza se apoderó de su rostro enmarcando sus cejas. Se sentó bajo un árbol, contemplando el cielo negruzco de la noche. Las estrellas se asomaban a sus verdes ojos, en montones perfectos como puñados de diamantina. Una tímida sonrisa adornó sus labios, era muy raro que pudiera hacerlo.

-No te costaba nada rendirte a la buena. Me has obligado a ser de lo peor, a ser ese maldito bastard que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo. Creí que con la muerte de Wallace estabas advertido de mi poder, pero fue al contrario, saqué el orgullo que llevas en esas podridas entrañas… Ahora, Robert, convertido en rey de Escocia, es llamado Roberto I, y su stupid hijo se casa con la hermana de Eduardo III. Es una humillación muy grande, Scott, y me las voy a cobrar.

El rubio ya estaba harto, pero no rendido. Por el momento, Escocia pudo tomarse un respiro, sin embargo, ese no era el final.

1332, unos años más tarde, murió Roberto I y su hijo David era muy joven para reinar. Thomas Randolf I, conde de Moray, se convirtió en el nuevo Guardián de Escocia. Eduardo III estaba consciente de la humillación que el pueblo escocés le había hecho pasar, y por ello deseaba lavar a Inglaterra de ello.

-No solo se han negado a nosotros, Eduardo, también se casan con nuestras mujeres.

-Lo sé, Arthur, lo sé. Es un hecho innegable que por ello voy a tomar cartas en el asunto por ello. Ya tengo el apoyo de los llamados The Disinherited. Me imagino que sabes de sobra de quienes te hablo.

-Of course, se trata de esos traidores quienes nos ayudaron en contra de Scott y su gente. ¿Qué piden a cambio de ayudarnos?

-Es claro, querido Arthur, piden dinero, tierras, son unos ambiciosos. Robert les arrebató todo cuanto poseían y sus títulos, ahora estos nobles traidores van a sernos de utilidad de nuevo. Escocia no se ha librado aun de nosotros.

En una reunión, Los desheredados se vieron con el Rey Eduardo III, claramente a escondidas, Arthur tomaba participación de esto. Era un golpe planeado para Escocia, un golpe que podría ser su final. Eduardo les dijo a sus hombres que no debían invadir Escocia por tierra, ya que al cruzar por el río Tweed, los escoceses de darían perfecta cuenta de que sus tratado habría sido roto por la Monarquía inglesa, así pues les dio permiso de invadir por mar. En cambio, si fracasaban en su invasión, sus bienes en Inglaterra serían confiscados y sus tratos negado por el rey Eduardo III.

Los mercenarios unidos a Los Desheredados no eran muchos, apenas unos cientos. Thomas Randolf había muerto ya, siendo sucedido por Donald Mormaer como nuevo Guardián de Escocia, quien encabezaba un ejército en su mayoría de infantería, para enfrentar al grupo de mercenarios de Los desheredados, una vez que estos desembarcaron el 6 de agosto en Kinghorn. Encabezados por Eduardo de Baillol, los mercenarios ingleses pudieron con el vasto ejercito escoces. Utilizaron una técnica de batalla muy significativa, con caballeros a pie en el centro y grupos de arqueros en las alas del ejército. Atrapados bajo una mortífera lluvia de flechas lanzadas por los arqueros, la gran mayoría de los soldados escoceses no llegaron siquiera a alcanzar la línea enemiga. Cuando finalmente terminó la masacre, Donald Mormaer, Robert Bruce (un hijo ilegítimo de Roberto I de Escocia), numerosos nobles y aproximadamente 2.000 escoceses más habían muerto en la batalla. Como consecuencia del resultado de dicha batalla, Eduardo de Baillol procedió a coronarse como rey de los escoceses, en primer lugar en la ciudad de Perth, y posteriormente, en el mes de septiembre, en la Abadía de Scone.

-Sé que han ganado, Arthur…-Murmuraba el rey Eduardo III al enterarse del triunfo de los Desheredados-Pero ahora que Baillol se ha hecho con el trono de Escocia, temo que trate de invadirnos.

-Toma precauciones, mejor ve al frente de tus tropas. Sabes que voy a apoyarte. Mientras te pongas listo, Baillol no se atreverá a invadirnos. Y si lo hace, lo enfrentaremos como a esos desgraciados escoceses.

En octubre de 1332, Archibald Douglas, que había sido recientemente nombrado nuevo Guardián de Escocia, firmó una tregua con Eduardo de Baillol, tregua que establecía en sus cláusulas que se permitiría reunirse al Parlamento de Escocia para que fuese éste quien decidiese sobre la persona del monarca del reino. Eduardo de Baillol se desprendió en ese momento de la mayor parte de sus tropas inglesas y se dirigió hacia Annan, en la costa norte del Solway Firth. Hizo públicas dos cartas, en las cuales afirmaba que con ayuda de Inglaterra reivindicaba de nuevo su reino, afirmando igualmente que Escocia siempre había sido un feudo dependiente de Inglaterra. Prometía igualmente la cesión de tierras a Eduardo III de Inglaterra a lo largo de toda la frontera, incluyendo Berwick-on-Tweed, y prometía también que serviría a éste durante todo el resto de su vida.

No obstante, Archibald Douglas atacó en diciembre a Eduardo de Baillol, que se encontraba entonces en Annan, aprovechando para sorprenderle con las primeras luces del día. La mayoría de los hombres de Eduardo murieron, pero el propio Eduardo logró escapar a uña de caballo, a medio vestir, para refugiarse en Carlisle.

En abril de 1333 los dos Eduardos, Eduardo III de Inglaterra y Eduardo de Baillol, pusieron sitio a la ciudad de Berwick, con un poderoso ejército inglés. Archibald Douglas intentó liberar el sitio de la ciudad en julio, pero su ejército fue derrotado y él mismo murió en la batalla de Halidon Hill. El rey David II acompañado de la reina, prefirieron refugiarse, para mayor seguridad, en el castillo de Dumbarton, mientras que Berwick, tras la rendición efectuada ante los ingleses, fue anexionada a Inglaterra. En ese momento, la mayor parte del territorio escocés se encontraba bajo la ocupación militar inglesa, a la vez que nada más y nada menos que un total de ocho condados de las Lowlands habían sido cedidos a Inglaterra por Eduardo de Baillol.

Scott se encontraba conversando con David II sobre lo que estaba pasado, estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro, y más ahora que los ingleses tenían la mayor parte de su casa ocupada. Arthur se estaba tomando esto muy en serio. Scott se preguntaba muchas veces, ¿Cuándo fue que ese idiota se hizo tan fuerte? El rey Felipe VI de Francia acompañado por su representante Francis Bonnefoy, fueron a ver al monarca escocés, quien estaba preocupado por su actual situación.

-Docuer, hemos venido a ofrecerles asilo en mi casa.-La sonrisa pícara de Francia no le dio buena espina al Escocés, quien trataba de tomar calma y no matarlo a golpes.

-Hmm… Espero que no se trate de una trampa, Francis, o si no…-Decía Scott, notablemente desconfiado.

-Oh, nada de eso, queremos unir a Escocia en nuestros tratados de paz, y librarlos por el momento del ese tonto de Angleterre. Les conviene debido a la situación por la que tu país está pasando, amour.

-¡Tsk! Si es verdad, no me queda de otra. David debe ir con ustedes y su esposa, la reina. De acuerdo, pero yo me quedo. Muchos hombres y yo defenderemos Escocia, y sacaremos a esa basura inglesa de nuestras tierras. Por primera vez en mi vida voy a confiar en ti, Francis, pero si resulta ser un engaño, te juro que me las vas a pagar, y muy caro.

-Oh, no seas tan desconfiado, chere, puede ser que yo tenga una pinta de engañador, pero hasta yo sé que Angleterre te tiene invadido hasta las narices, y peor aún por los tratos de ese tal Eduardo de Baillol, quien le ha cedido parte de tu territorio al cejón.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? No he sido derrotado, no lo voy a ser…

-Esa clase de noticas corren como agua por los causes de un río. Pero confía en mí, no voy a defraudarte.

-Eso espero.

Y sin más, David II y su esposa fueron llevados al exilio con todo y su corte hasta Francia, en tanto Scott y sus soldados trataban de alguna manera replegar las tropas inglesas. En Noviembre de 1335 Inglaterra trató una nueva invasión a Escocia, pero tuvo que suspenderlo debido al tiempo, así que regresó en julio con 13,000 hombres, logrando someter a las tropas escocesas en Perth. Luego de este hecho, los escoceses eligieron otro nuevo Guardián de Escocia llamado Andrew Murray, quien de inmediato negoció rápidamente una tregua con el rey Eduardo III con una duración fijada hasta 1336, durante la que diversos emisarios tanto del rey de Francia como del Papado intentaron lograr que se alcanzase una paz entre Escocia e Inglaterra. En enero, los escoceses presentaron una propuesta para un Tratado de paz, por el que aceptaban reconocer como rey a Eduardo de Baillol, de edad avanzada y sin hijos, a cambio de que se aceptase como sucesor del mismo a David II, a la vez que éste podría abandonar su exilio en Francia, pasando no obstante a vivir en Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, el propio David II quien se pudiera beneficiar de este trato, lo rechazó e incluso rechazó la tregua. . En mayo, un ejército inglés, bajo el mando de Henry de Grosmont, primer duque de Lancaster, invadió Escocia, siendo seguido por un segundo ejército inglés bajo mando directo del propio rey Eduardo III. Ambos ejércitos devastaron una amplia zona del noroeste de Escocia, saqueando Elgin y Aberdeen, a la vez que un tercer ejército inglés procedía de igual manera en el sudoeste y en el valle del río Clyde. Más tarde, Felipe VI de Francia comunicó que realizaría un ataque contra Inglaterra, lo cual orilló al propio Rey Eduardo III a retroceder.

-¡Ah! ¡Ese maldito Frog! No tiene ningún derecho.

Arthur, acompañado de una fuerte tropa se veía forzado a retirarse de tierras escocesas. Sabía que Francia no bromeaba y no era prudente recibir un ataque de su contra.

-Pero me las va a pagar… No entiendo el interés que tiene por ayudar a mi estúpido hermano.

Hacia finales de 1336, Escocia estaba recuperando su territorio invadido por Inglaterra, quien a pesar de querer intentar otra invasión a Escocia, temía que por ello Francia lo atacara. No era conveniente, así que Eduardo III había hecho pública su reivindicación de la corona de Francia y había destacado sus ejércitos a Flandes, con lo que se iniciaba de hecho la Guerra de los Cien Años. En 1346, tras otras varias incursiones escocesas, Felipe VI solicitó una invasión en toda regla de Inglaterra, con la finalidad de poder por su parte hacer saltar el cerrojo inglés sobre la ciudad de Calais, en la orilla continental del Canal de la Mancha. David aceptó con entusiasmo la propuesta, y organizó y mandó personalmente un ejército formado por 12.000 hombres en dirección al sur, con la intención de acometer la conquista de la ciudad inglesa de Durham. Topó con un ejército inglés de unos 5.000 hombres que avanzaba hacia el norte desde Yorkshire, siendo derrotado por dicho ejército en la batalla de Neville's Cross.

En tanto, un frente a frente entre hermanos se había desatado. Arthur, con su lustrosa espada, la cual blandía como una extensión de su brazo derecho, miraba a los ojos de su hermano mayor, tantos recuerdos en su memoria de años de malos tratos por aquél que debió protegerlo cuando era un niño. Scott, de mirada altiva y arrogante, de semblante frío y sin piedad, sacaba su espada de la vaina esperando la primera estocada inglesa.

-No puedo creer que tu rey sea tan estúpido como para pretender invadir mi ciudad, de verdad que los Escoceses son tan idiots… Como tú, Scott. Escocia.

-Mira quién demonios habla sobre invadir, aquél que lleva años tratando de apoderarse de mí. Parece que el tiempo no te ha enseñado a respetar a tus mayores, a fin de cuentas eso es lo que eres, un irrespetuoso, pero esto va más allá de las fronteras de la decencia.

-¿Acaso sabes el significado de la decencia, Scott? De saberlo te abrías rendido hace tanto, pero no, hasta le lloraste un poco de ayuda a ese frog imbécil de Francis. Ahora tengo problemas con él, y la guerra que nos espera será muy larga, podría jurar que durará cien años o más… Pero hoy, hoy debo arreglarme contigo, definitivamente.

-Hmm… En eso sí estoy de acuerdo. Lo que no sé es ¿Por qué te arriesgar a perder contra mí? Eres tan débil, siempre lo has sido. Un débil que ni siquiera sabe nadar.

-¡Grrr…! ¡Ese no es tu problema, idiot! Ahora defiéndete, que voy a aniquilarte. Te vas a arrepentir, faldita…

-Voy a disfrutarlo tanto, como tú disfrutaste de la muerte de mi gente. A bailar, inglesita…

Las espadas chocaron en el aire, sacando destellos brillantes. Arthur, con enojo palpable lanzaba estocadas a diestra y siniestra, las cuales eran atajadas por el filo del arma de Scott. Este notaba que su hermano menor estaba decidido a demostrarle que no era más ese mocoso insignificante que tanto había despreciado. El sudor recorría su frente, mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire. Scott era un hombre muy fuerte y difícil de enfrentar. En un momento dado, Scott ya lo había herido en el brazo, regando su sangre inglesa. Pero Arthur no se quedaba atrás. Su espada atravesó un costado de su hermano, logrando que este se acuclillara unos momentos sin dejar de mirarle.

El cielo se nubló sobre sus cabezas, y se oscureció un poco. Los hombres peleaban a su alrededor, en tanto Scott se levantaba para continuar con la batalla. Sus armaduras ya no soportaban los golpes de las espadas, asía que ambos se deshicieron de estas, quedando solo vestidos con su ropas y protegidos con sus escudos. Un rozón marcó una de las mejillas del rubio, quien miró la sangre en su mano al tratar de limpiarla. Scott corrió en su contra con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que el inglés retrocediera unos pasos, cayendo sobre un charco de agua acumulada de las lluvias anteriores.

Los truenos resonaban en el firmamento, en tanto las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre los campos. Arthur al verse en el suelo, no tuvo de otra que patear el vientre de su hermano para evitar que este le atravesara con la espada. Ambos Kirkland estaban de pie, con notables señales de cansancio y pérdida de sangre. Sus heridas se fueron haciendo más graves, pero el valor de sus corazones los mantenía de pie.

La pelea duró varios minutos más, siendo Scott mucho más sobresaliente que Arthur, quien ya no podía aguantar el ritmo de la batalla, y solo se dedicaba a evitar un daño más severo. Scott no solo deseaba ganarle, quería marcarlo de por vida, así que respiró hondo y se fue sobre el inglés, logrando herirle en un costado, atravesando su vientre. Arthur perdió la fuerza y el control de sí mismo, cayendo de espaldas sobre el agua de lluvia. Scott, con el orgullo aun en su frente, se sentó sobre su hermano, quien le miraba desde abajo, había soltado la espada. Ya no podía pelear más.

-Mereces la muerte, infeliz… Tantos años tratando de apoderarte de mi hogar, lo que pasó con Wallace y cada uno de los Guardianes de Escocia, no tiene perdón…

Arthur no pudo reprimir un vómito de sangre, manchando sus ropas. Su mirada se mantenía fija los ojos de su hermano, inyectados en rabia, ira, coraje, rencor, odio… La punta de la espada de su hermano estaba sobre su yugular, acortando su respiración. Le temblaban las manos, su cuerpo se agitaba en un desesperado intento por escapar, pero era inevitable. Scott no se lo iba a permitir.

-Debería matarte… Debería hacerte desaparecer… Debo aniquilarte, Arthur, debo deshacerme de ti.

Los ojos de Arthur estaban llenándose de agua de lluvia y de lágrimas, su corazón estaba sobresaltado, latiendo como loco. Una sensación rara de miedo le invadió como si tuviera tres años. No deseaba morir, no así, no por esa mano. La presión de esa punta filosa era un poco más fuerte, empezando a desgarrarle la piel. El dolor era demasiado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero unas palabras sin pensar brotaron desde su garganta, estaba desesperado, y el temor lo orilló a hablar.

-Scott… Hermano…

Hermano… Esa palabra hizo que Scott se detuviera. A pesar de todo, Arthur era su hermano menor. Soltó un bufido de indignación. Arthur apenas recordaba que eran hermanos, que llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, que eran casi lo mismo. Uno inglés, el otro escocés. Las diferencias se marcaban ligeramente entre ellos. Soltó la espada, mirando la sangre en ese cuello. No podía hacerlo a pesar de todas las cosas tan terribles que Arthur y su rey habían hecho.

-Idiota… No puedo matarte… Estoy muy molesto, pero nunca te quitaría la vida.

Scott le dio la mano a Arthur, ayudándolo a levantarse. Cada quien regresó a su casa, la guerra terminaba entre los dos, pero Escocia decidió que estaría alejado de su hermano por un tiempo, los roces entre ambos no iban a terminar así de fácil. Los reyes de ambas tierras terminaron con varios pactos, en tanto Inglaterra debía lidiar contra Francia. Arthur no terminaba de recuperarse, debía saltar al campo de batalla cada cierto tiempo. Escocia pasó por fuertes crisis, ya que los años de guerra lo habían dejado sumido en una terrible sequía económica de la cual no sería fácil levantarse.

Crecer para ambos fue difícil, y más debido al carácter tan fuerte de ambos. Sin embargo, luego de tantos años de guerra, Inglaterra había reconocido a Escocia como una nación libre e independiente. Eso era lo único que Scott deseaba, que se le reconociera como el país que es. No una simple colonia.

FIN.

Bueno, espero que les guste y no les haya parecido tan tedioso debido a la narrativa de los hechos históricos. Es verdad que Inglaterra deseaba apoderarse de Escocia y todo por el mero hecho de extender sus fronteras, pero como se sabe, los ingleses son muy persistentes. Si no la han visto, les recomiendo que vean la película Corazón Valiente de Mel Gibson. Narra precisamente la vida de William Wallace y la guerra de independencia de Escocia. Me parte el corazón cada vez que la veo, es muy triste su final, pero con su muerte, los escoceses se levantaron a defender su tierra. Es un poco complicada la relación entre hermanos, pero sé que en realidad sí se quieren esos dos.

Bueno, hasta la otra.

Chica Joker.

NOTAS: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
